Augustus
Augustus, also known as Gus, is the main human antagonist of the first series. He is a mousy nerd who is constantly picked on, but is known as one of the Troop's worst enemies, seeing that he can gain control of the most powerful monsters ever known and use them for his own evil ways. He was sucked into the monster world at the end of the first season. Biography Little is known about Gus's life before he discovered the Troop, other than his lack of popularity at school, and being frequently bullied every day. He also appears to be orphaned. ''No More Master Nice Guy Gus apparently has a crush on Hayley when he meets her while hiding in the same store she was in. With her advice, Gus attempts to stand up to his bullies, but fails due to lack of confidence. He eventually hides from the bullies in an abandoned ice-cream factory, where he accidentally opens a Doulos's containment cell, revealing his location. He attempts to hide in the cell, but the bullies follow him in. As a result, the Doulos in the cell imprints on Gus and scares the bullies off before revealing itself to Gus, the Troop, and its past with them. Driven megalomaniacal and power-hungry by the Doulos's power, Gus uses it to assist him in standing up to those that bullied him and make it look like Gus did it by himself. He also plans to use the Doulos to wipe out the Troop with the exception of Hayley to ensure that the Troop can't recapture the Doulos. Hayley begins to develop a crush on Gus, but eventually discovers the truth. Thus, Gus and the Doulos kidnap her and take her to the old factory. Gus offers her a chance to join him and the Doulos, but she refuses. Gus uses Hayley's Watchcom to successfully lead Jake and Felix into an ambush. He orders the Doulos to kill Jake and Felix and let Gus deal with Hayley personally. The Doulos successfully dispatches Felix and goes for and captures Jake next, but before Gus can order it to finish Jake off, Felix recovers and knocks Gus down, allowing the Troop to recapture the Doulos. Hayley tried to Snark Gus, but he wore earplugs, and thus, unbeknownst to the Troop, he was not Snarked. He then vows revenge on the Troop and walks off. My Gus Is Back, and You're Gonna Be In Trouble Gus spies Jake, Hayley and Felix using Dimension Mites to return captive monsters to their world and plots how to exact revenge on the Troop. Gus seemingly befriends Felix, but is actually plotting to use his supposed friendship with Felix to steal Felix's key card and gain access to the Troop's Dimension Mites. The plan works, and Gus reveals his true colours to Felix. He then uses the stolen Dimension Mites to open a portal to the Monster World. A Huggie Bear comes through the portal and attacks Felix. Gus, unaware that the monster is a harmless creature and cannot kill Felix, leaves Felix with the Huggie Bear. Next, Gus goes to Jake's house, where he uses the Dimension Mites to bring a Quadro-Gob over from the Other World and sets it on Jake. Gus then reveals to Jake that he plans to use the Dimension Mites to bring an army of monsters over to the human world and conquer the planet. Before the Quadro-Gob can successfully kill Jake, however, Hayley and Felix arrive, and use the Huggie Bear to distract the Quadro-Gob, and Hayley takes the Mites back from Gus. She uses the Mites to open a new portal and return both the Huggie Bear and the Quadro-Gob through to the Monster World. Defeated, Gus goes into a fit of rage and is swiftly knocked out by Felix. He is later sent to a mental institution by Troop International, as he is a great threat to the Troop, and had left himself notes and videos of the Troop for himself in case he was successfully Snarked. The Next Stop: Lakewood After months in the mental hospital, Gus uses the assistance of another patient at the mental institution, Fraido, to create the Monster Magnet. When, despite his request to be called Augustus, he is called Gus by a doctor, Gus activates the Monster Magnet, which causes a Quadro-Gob, a Locht, and a Kaiju to attack the mental hospital, allowing Gus and Fraido to escape. This time, Gus plans to use Troop Grid to seal off Lakewood from the rest of the world and unleash all of the captive monsters into Lakewood. He does so by replacing Mr. Stockley with the Locht and using Stockley's authorization to release all the monsters. Despite Jake, Hayley and Felix's attempts to stop Gus, the monsters are successfully released; but when Gus tries to use his Monster Magnet to control them, it goes into overdrive. As a result, it allows a swarm of Dimension Mites to escape and open a portal to the Monster Dimension. The portal begins to suck everything through into the monster world, including Gus. Jake and the others try to save him despite everything he's done, but Gus fears that the Troop will Snark him and return him to his old life, so he instead allows the portal to suck him through. The sounds from the other side of the portal imply that he is attacked by an unknown number of monsters. It is unknown what happened to Gus after he was sucked into the Monster World, but he is presumably still trapped there. It is also likely (though not certain) that he was eventually killed in the Other World by a monster, considering that a human's survival chances in the Monster Dimension are very slim. Personality Before discovering the Troop, Gus was shown to be mousy and lack confidence. He also had a crush on Hayley and saw Jake as a rival. After discovering the Troop, Gus became a malicious, manipulative, power-hungry megalomaniac, bent on world domination and revenge against the Troop for his past defeats. Gus was apparently at least partially aware of his mania, as he admitted that he was probably insane when Felix called him mad in ''My Gus Is Back, and You're Gonna Be In Trouble. Gus hated being called Gus and preferred to be called Augustus, as the name reminded him of his past defeats by the Troop. Gus was also willing to commit murder to achieve his vengeful goals, as he ordered that Mr. Stockley be fed to the captive Gelatinous Cube as a method of disposal in The Next Stop: Lakewood. In the same episode, he also set the three monsters attracted by his monster magnet on a doctor at the mental hospital, simply for calling him Gus when he asked to be called Augustus. Gus hated his previous life before discovering the Troop due to the constant bullying and torment he suffered in it; in fact, he feared being Snarked by the Troop and returned to his old life even more than being sent back to the Lakewood mental hospital, and opted to allow himself to be sucked into the Monster Dimension rather than let this happen to him. Relationships Jake Collins Jake and Gus appeared to strongly dislike each other due to Gus's first attempt to destroy the Troop. When Felix befriended Gus, Jake began to spy on the two and tried to convince Felix that Gus was using him, while Gus frequently tried to damage Jake and Felix's friendship. Hayley Steele Gus apparently had a crush on Hayley, and Hayley initially liked and stood up for Gus. Gus even gave Hayley several chances to join him during his first attempt to destroy the Troop. However, Hayley's attitude towards Gus quickly changed when she realized that he was planning to use a Doulos to destroy the Troop. Felix Garcia When the Troop was convinced that Gus had been Snarked, Gus befriended Felix and taught him jousting. Though Gus and Felix were apparently on good terms during this short-lived friendship, Gus was actually only using this friendship to access the Troop's Dimension Mites, and when he revealed his true colors, he left Felix with a Huggie Bear to die. Trivia *Gus stated in No More Master Nice Guy that his middle name is Simon. *A running gag throughout The Troop following No More Master Nice Guy is when someone calls Augustus Gus he corrects them and goes into a fit of rage. *Gus was apparently aware of the Snark's abilities, as he wore earplugs when Hayley tried to Snark him, and he left himself notes and video recordings in case the Troop successfully Snarked him. On the other hand, Gus was unaware of the Huggie Bear's harmlessness as when he summoned one, Gus left Felix in a room with it, expecting the Huggie Bear to kill Felix. *Augustus's fate in The Next Stop: Lakewood after he was sucked into the Monster Dimension is unknown. However, he is most likely still trapped in the Monster World, and possibly dead, since in the Monster World, the survival chances of a human are slim. Category:Character Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains